1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, more particularly, to a motor easily fabricated and having enhanced efficiency and durability, which has a compact structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, a shading coil motor is incorporated into a refrigerator or a freezer as a fan motor. A shading coil, as well as, a main coil is wound around a stator in the shading coil motor.
The shading coil is configured to start a rotor. The shading coil, together with the main coil, forms an oval shaped magnetic field to start a rotor. When the rotor is rotating, the shading coil is not needed and causes electricity loss.
Moreover, auxiliary teeth should be provided to wind the shading coil around to make a shape of the stator assembly and the shading coil should be additionally wound around the teeth to make the winding assembly.
Since the shading coil motor uses a single phase alternating current to reduce the number of electric and electronic parts, the shading coil motor has an advantage of low cost. However, commonly the shading coil motor consumes and loses electricity a lot.
Also, it is difficult to control the shading coil motor and there is a further disadvantage of its large size.
Thus, demands for a motor, which can reduce electricity consumption with a compact exterior to be easily fabricated, have been increasing. The motor may not just operate a fan but also control the fan speed and torque.